Michael Jackson singles discography
American singer Michael Jackson has released 69 singles (including eight as a featured artist). He has 13 solo US #1s including 1 with Paul McCartney (14) total. His first solo entry on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 was "Got to Be There" (1971), which peaked at number four. Jackson's first number-one hit was "Ben" (1972). Jackson continued to release singles through the 1970s. The album Off the Wall spawned five singles, including the chart-topping "Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough" (1979) and "Rock with You" (1979). Both are certified platinum by the Recording Industry of America (RIAA) sales in excess of 4 million and 2 million copies respectively. Jackson's first single to be certified by the RIAA was "The Girl Is Mine" (1982), a collaboration with Paul McCartney. The single peaked at number two on the Billboard Hot 100. "Billie Jean", released as the second single from his sixth studio album Thriller, topped the charts in 13 countries. The single sold more than six million copies in the United States and over 1,440,000 in the United Kingdom. "Beat It", released a month later, peaked at number one in nine countries and sold more than five million copies in the US. "Thriller" was released in November 1982 and peaked at number four on the Billboard Hot 100. The single sold seven million copies in the US alone, making it Jackson's best-selling single. Jackson's seventh album Bad (1987) produced nine singles with seven charting in the United States. Five of these singles ("I Just Can't Stop Loving You", "Bad", "The Way You Make Me Feel", "Man in the Mirror", and "Dirty Diana") reached number one on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, a record for most number-one Hot 100 singles from any one album. In 1991, he released his eighth album, Dangerous, co-produced with Teddy Riley. The album produced four top ten singles on the Billboard Hot 100, including one number-one hit "Black or White", "Remember the Time", "In the Closet" and "Will You Be There" which produced and performed by Jackson the theme for the film Free Willy. In June 1995, Jackson released his ninth album, HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I, a double album. The first disc, HIStory Begins, is a 15-track greatest hits album. The second disc, HIStory Continues, contains 13 original songs and two cover versions. The album features the hits "Scream", a duet with Jackson's youngest sister Janet Jackson, "Earth Song", "They Don't Care About Us", and "You Are Not Alone". "You Are Not Alone" holds the Guinness World Record for the first song ever to debut at number one on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. "Earth Song" was the third single released from HIStory, and it topped the UK Singles Chart for six weeks over Christmas 1995 and it sold a million copies, making it Jackson's most successful single in the UK. Jackson worked with collaborators including Teddy Riley and Rodney Jerkins to produce his tenth solo album, Invincible (2001). Invincible spawned three singles, "You Rock My World", "Cry", and "Butterflies". Singles As lead artist As featured artist Other appearances Promotional or limited release } | — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || 197 | |- ! scope="row"| "Keep Your Head Up" | — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — | |- ! scope="row"| "(I Like) The Way You Love Me" | rowspan="8"|2011 | — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — | |- ! scope="row"| "''Immortal'' Megamix" | — || 41 || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — | |rowspan="7"|''Immortal'' |- ! scope="row"| "You Are Not Alone/I Just Can't Stop Loving You (Immortal Version)" | — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — | |- ! scope="row"| "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' (Immortal Version)" | — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — | |- ! scope="row"| "I'll Be There (Immortal Version)" | — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — | |- ! scope="row"| "Dancing Machine/Blame It on the Boogie (Immortal Version)" | — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — | |- ! scope="row"| "This Place Hotel/Smooth Criminal/Dangerous (Immortal Version)" | — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — | |- ! scope="row"| "Is It Scary/Threatened/Thriller (Immortal Version)" | — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — | |- ! scope="row"| "Don't Be Messin' 'Round" | rowspan="3"|2012 | — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — | |rowspan="3"|''Bad – 25th Anniversary Edition'' |- ! scope="row"| "Bad (Afrojack Remix) (DJ Buddha Edit)" (with Pitbull) | — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — | |- ! scope="row"| "I'm So Blue" | — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — | |- ! scope="row"| "Chicago" | rowspan="5"|2014 | — || — || — || 127 || — || 53 || — || — || — || — | |rowspan="5"|''Xscape'' |- ! scope="row"| "Slave to the Rhythm" | 45 || — || — || 119 || — || 48 || — || — || — || 98 | |- ! scope="row"| "Do You Know Where Your Children Are" | — || — || — || 191 || — || — || 62 || — || — || — | |- ! scope="row"| "Loving You" | — || — || — || — || — || — || 24 || — || — || — | |- ! scope="row"| "Blue Gangsta" | — || — || — || — || — || — || 77 || — || — || — | |- ! scope="row"| "Blood on the Dance Floor x Dangerous" (The White Panda Mash-Up) |rowspan="2"|2017 | — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — | |''Scream'' |- ! scope="row"| "Thriller" (Steve Aoki Midnight Hour Remix) | — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — | | |- ! scope="row"| "Diamonds are Invincible" (Mark Ronson Mash-Up) |rowspan="1"|2018 | — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — || — | | |- | align="center" colspan="14" style="font-size:8pt"| "—" denotes releases that did not chart |} See also * Michael Jackson albums discography * Michael Jackson videography * List of songs recorded by Michael Jackson * List of unreleased songs recorded by Michael Jackson * The Jackson 5 discography * List of artists who reached number one in the United States * List of number-one dance hits (United States) * List of artists by total number of UK number one singles * List of artists who reached number one on the U.S. dance chart Notes References * Category:Discographies of American artists Category:Pop music discographies Category:Rhythm and blues discographies